This new variety of Cissus rhombifolia originated from cuttings made by me during breeding efforts carried on at the W. A. Manda, Inc. greenhouse in Livingston, N.J., since August 1977 with the object of producing improved Cissus rhombifolia and Cissus rhombifolia "Mandaiana" for the commercial market. This plant was discovered by me in August 1977 in a large bed of Cissus rhombifolia plants and because it appeared to possess the most desirable characteristics of its parent, as well as shorter internodes resulting in closer spaced leaves, making it appear fuller, and because it was fast growing, and because of its vigor and because new shoots were either present or growing readily from nodes which had at least three leaves, this new variety was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Livingston, N.J., and successive generations have shown that the novel characteristics of the new variety are fixed and hold true, in all respects, from generation to generation.